


Chemical Love

by FrillyFrills



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Death, Dissection, Gore, M/M, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: Alexander Nox finally holds himself to his threats and gets a chance to dissect Revenant, but ends up getting into it on a far more personal level than he ever expected.
Relationships: Caustic/Revenant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Chemical Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting to Ao3. Hope everyone enjoys! Its a short lil drabble :3

Nox pulled the surgical gloves over his hands, feeling the tight latex against his calloused fingers, the soft clench a perfect fit as he laid his tools out against the table. A steel tray of sterilized equipment, scalpels being the least of its contents as he reveled in the light of their polished shine. 

Nox fought back a dry cough, though, it did little to ruin his mood as he took a scalpel from the tray and felt its sharpened blade against the smooth of his gloved palm.  
A perfect edge for a scientist’s work.   
“This is satisfactory. Do you agree?” Nox spoke hypothetically, he didn’t expect a proper answer, or truly care what noises came from the mouth of the Simulacrum sitting before him.

Revenant: a specimen most perfect to a man of Thanatology like Dr. Alexander Nox.  
He was laid bare on a metal stretcher, bolted to the floor. A series of cloth straps ran parallel across his chest and neck, tightly bound, keeping him flat against the stretcher, his wrists and ankles kept in place by thick belt straps that kept him forcibly in a spread eagle position, his body laid bare. He struggled slightly against the straps, tensing against them, stretching his body in sharp ways, as if he could find an angle that would mangle himself in just the right way to free him. 

He could free himself at any point, both of them knew it. Revenant could break the straps with little effort, smash the stretcher below him, bend and twist with the strength of a bot who can break bones with ease and throw full-grown men across the room. 

And yet, he didn’t. Instead, the robotic man growled aggressively, feral synthetic noises escaping from his darkened faceplate as he grinded against the binds holding him in place.  
“Don’t make me regret this, Skinsuit.” The word was sharply empathized, a harsh slur, showing far more disdain for the man standing over him than truly existed. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be, after all. And he knew exactly what he was here for as Dr. Nox tapped a solidary finger against the cold metal of Revenant’s face, firm against his forehead, dragging the warm latex lined appendage downwards until firm pressure was applied directly to where his lips would be.  
“Hush, Simulacrum. Your utterances are interfering with my data.” Nox spoke decisively, an edge of annoyance to his tone as he laid the scalpel stiff against the red cloth covering Revenant’s crotch. A quick incision across the top made it fall away with ease, ripped cloth cast aside without a second thought as Nox went across his body and cut away all the bits of cloth that could get in the way of his research. 

Laid clean, all his bare metal exposed, varying colored strands of wiring sticking out from uncovered joints and sockets.

Nox fought a hushed breath that escaped from his lips as he saw him uncovered. Perhaps there was little real difference, but it was only at this point did he realize how exposed the subject before him was.

He struggled to fight another cough and the swelling of emotions within him as he pulled his hand away from Revenant’s face, and moved it down to the large squared panel that made up the Similacrum’s chest.   
“Subject appears to be made primarily of alloyed metals, empathizing durability in structurally significant locations, whilst working to keep respectable speed through low amounts of mass.” Nox spoke as if he was giving a lecture, as if anyone besides himself would remember his words, as if anyone else would see his results as he dug the tip of a pair of needle nose pliers into a slit in the front of Revenant’s chest, using the leverage to test the area with a series of quizzing prods

Nox spoke for his own sake, and yet, he could see his indignant subject struggling to keep quiet below him, grunts and noises that made it impossible for him to act like he wasn’t enjoying this. Nox took a moment to adjust his grip, the pliers loose in between his fingers, stopping the contact he was making with the Simulacrum below him who reacted poorly to the man’s pause.   
“I thought you knew what you were doing, _Doctor _. Just fucking do it or stop wasting my time.” It was difficult to tell how much of it was anger, and how much of it was intentional prodding, it was a running theme with Revenant, you could barely tell 4what was running through his head at any given moment. It mattered very little in the end as Nox let his livid desires overwhelm his scientific method: he stroked Revenant’s thigh, and reached into its inner folds to forcibly grab a handful of blue and yellow wires within. They were smooth to the touch, warmer than the rest of him, emanating with a soft heat, so soft, so delicate.__

__Nox tore with all his strength, ripping out a handful of the cybernetics within as he was left with a large handful of multicolored strands. The air was filled with the buzzing of electricity and the sputter of bright sparks as oil and lubricant dripped down from between Nox’s wet fingers, covering the stretcher below them in dark slickness as Revenant howled in agonizing pleasure. His voice feral and desperate as the Similacrum’s leg spasmed and twitched in convulsive bliss.  
“Yes, fucking bastard. Don’t hold back. Fucking shred me, you useless Skinsuit.” Revenant was desperate, practically begging for more, begging for Nox to keep going, to ruin him, to degrade his physical form, just one of many bodies to be broken down and distorted._ _

__Nox was struggling to keep his act together, to try and even pretend this is research. Struggling to keep the moans from pouring out, small coughs mixing with wet pants, his crotch was stinging with so much sensitivity that he was struggling to keep it together, he grinded his legs together to try and milk whatever pleasure he could from himself, and to listen to Revenant’s dire pleads._ _

__The Scientist let the stench of the bleeding robot intoxicate him as he grabbed the robot’s thigh at the joint where it connected to his crotch, the closely spaced metal prongs that were perfect for giving him fluid motion._ _

__And yet, this joint gave little resistance as Nox was blessed by the sweet sound of grinding metal as he tore the leg fully off and cast it aside like a chunk of ripped flesh, a sweet cut of flank cut from its cattle as massive quantities of oil and lube practically flooded from the ripped crotch._ _

__Revenant screamed, the leather strap holding his neck in place barely able to hold him as it groaned and stretched against his efforts to crane his neck back and smack his head against the surface below him. He was a mewling mess of swears and screams and guttural roars as he let primordial bliss overwhelm his sense of self._ _

__Nox grabbed him by the jaw, tracing the robot’s own moist juices across his face as he forced the bot to look him in the eyes.  
“I- **pant* I must admit, this is- *moan* this is invigorating.” He lost all sense of scientific clause and was instantly betrothed to the same human desires that Nox fought so hard to ignore. His brain was clouded by perverted cravings as he used his free hand to fiddle with his belt, letting his pants drop to his ankles as he wrapped his thick, gloved fingers around his hard cock, stubby and outlined with a small bush of stringy greying hair. The stench of Nox’s own musk mixed with that of Revenant’s gore covered body, giving him the motivation to treat himself just as much as he was about to treat Revenant. _ _

__The tip of the needle nose pliers were forced into the slit on the center of Revenant’s chest, and all formalities were now gone as Nox used his strength to force the entire area open. Just enough to force his own fingers in, and rip the Simialcrum’s chest cavity open from the inside out, Revenant’s growls grunts and moans only growing louder and louder as they mixed with Nox’s own sputters and coughs._ _

__The inside of Revenant’s chest had so many fun bits, so many wires and pieces of hardware that kept the murderous robot going._ _

__

__So many options, that Nox didn’t care where to start, and simply started ripping it all._ _

__Nox shredded and hacked and severed and cut, using one hand to mangle entire chunks of Revenant’s torse all the while using the other to jerk himself off with growing intensity and speed. The fragments and shards ended up splattering large globs of oil across Revenant’s own face, his own insides covering his features as he stared at Nox’s work, his body trembling and quivering as his circuits were sent into seizing contractions of excruciating gratification. His voice was growing more and more husky and bleeding in and out with the sting of static as his entire form strained and moved at their own accord._ _

__The two became closer and closer to the edge, so close, so close to climax that Nox let his humanity takeover, and he clasped his fist around the Simulacrum’s core, and smashed it against the robot’s own insides._ _

__The two hit their crest, and climaxed in the same moment. Electricity filled the air, like a storm of emotions that sent them both into overload._ _

__Nox fell to his knees, he could barely breathe, he was coughing so hard that he felt as if he could die. Cum and sweat dripped from his crotch, his wrist tense and locked at the joint as he gave his own cock pathetically small jerks, riding out the wave that had just overtaken him moments prior._ _

__In the afterglow, he struggled to get back up, he struggled to pull himself back up, he struggled to even speak.  
“The opportunity to research you was of significant value.” Nox got up to find that he was speaking to nothing, as the entity in front of him, strapped to a stretcher, was all but mangled beyond repair. Completely cold, a destroyed husk of metal and circuity, splattered in its own juices, eyes empty and dead. _ _

__Nox pulled the gloves from his hands, wiping himself clean, and returning himself to a state of proper scientific garb.  
“When you return, we must discuss my findings more closely.”_ _


End file.
